Time Without End
by EdwardX3
Summary: Our first Fanfiction! Post Eclipse. What we hope will happen in breaking Dawn. includes: wolf drama, Marriage, becoming a Vampire, maybe Volutri? Lots of Drama! I promise its a lot better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1 Breaking the News

Time without end

**Time without end**

**Disclaimer:**** regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own. It is Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creation.**

**Breaking the news**** - **

Bpov

After waking up on the massive bed in Edwards's room, I quickly dressed in jeans and a blue v-neck sweater. I was flown downstairs at vampire speed as soon as I was finished and thrown into the passenger seat of his shiny silver Volvo. Edward was seated to my left at the blink of an eye.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked, but then instantly regretted it because I sounded out of the loop, as usual.

"It's time" he responded with my favorite crooked smile plastered on his face.

He gracefully reached across me managing to brush his arm oh so softly against me as he opened the glove compartment. He rummaged around for a moment before his features lit up as he withdrew a small, black, velvet, ring box. He then grabbed my left hand and gently slid a beautiful diamond ring on my ring finger. "Charlie has to know"

"I should probably take it off until we break the news to Charlie" I said seriously, trying to get out of wearing the ring, but Edward put his hand over mine before I managed to slide the ring off.

"Relax", he coaxed sweetly, "everything is going to be fine. Alice has already seen him walking you down the isle so you know he will accept it."

This instantly put some of my fears to rest. "I know I should stop worrying about it, but ever since you left me he hasn't trusted you completely."

Edward flashed me a smile and said "Don't worry, I have a plan." as he sped out of the driveway seriously testing his prized cars limits.

Curiously I asked, "Is there really a plan?"

"No" Edward chuckled. But I somehow managed to believe everything would turn out ok.

Within seconds we were taking a sharp turn into my driveway where Charlie's police cruiser was safely parked. We came to a halt and I inhaled deeply. By the time I released my breath, Edward had already opened my door and was helping me undo my seatbelt. I glared at him faking frustration.

"I could have done that myself" I stated indignantly, but the smile playing at my lips gave me away. Edward stepped out of the way and I climbed out of the car.

Once I had both feet firmly planted on the ground of the driveway, Edward playfully shouted in his musical voice, "Race you!" and soon he was a blur.

He was already sitting on the front steps by the time my feet hit the moist grass. "Hey no fair! I am not the one with vampire speed!" I teased as I ran my fastest to meet him.

"Well I am not the one who can blush!" He mocked as my face flushed do to both running and his taunting even though that made no sense.

I somehow managed to push past his marble figure and opened the door. Once inside I kicked off my shoes and hung up the jean jacket Alice claimed was an outfit staple which I recently learned means an outfit must-have.

"Bells?" Charlie's gruff voice questioned. It sounded like the game rerun was playing full blast in the living room.

"Yeah it's me dad. What are you hungry for? Cereal or pancakes?" I asked as I surveyed the layout of the fridge and pantry.

I heard the creak the sofa makes when someone gets up. I jammed my hand into my pocked and yanked the ring off my finger just as Charlie came into the room.

"Hey Bella!' He said as he saw me. "Edward" he added with a slight nod. "C'mon Bells, no scrambled eggs?"

"Sorry dad, this time I am cooking a dish that I can successfully keep down. And maybe even, gasp, enjoy!" I joked. Without waiting for a reply, I quickly prepared a batch of pancakes on the skillet leaving my two favorite men in a long glaring contest. **(hahaha)**

"Charlie, you shouldn't be mad just yet" I said slowly chocking on my own words as they rolled of my tongue. Charlie turned to look at me with a skeptical look on his face. His thick eyebrows knit together as he turned to look at Edward knowing full well I wouldn't be the one to give a straight answer.

Edward answered lightly while trying to be polite, "I have asked your daughter to marry me, sir." I knew from the tone of his voice that Charlie had an open mind still.

"And she said yes?" Charlie clarified while knowing it was the truth.

"Yes Dad, I did" I barely whispered.

"Well, I don't think I can really stop you Bells. I love you and I want what's best for you. We both know Edward will take care of you. I trust him and know he makes you happy. That makes me happy. Now Bella, I knew this was coming, and I have been thinking that you should go bond with your new family. And don't worry about Renee, I will take care of her and I am positive she will be at your wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world and would be honored to give you away." Charlie spoke with emotion and I could tell it was difficult for him to say. But I think he meant it.

Tears overflowed in my eyes and leaked down my cheeks. "I love you dad." I whispered as I gave him a tight hug, "and thanks." This time my voice cracked with feeling.

Edward stepped forward and shook his hand. "I'm glad to know that you approve of me and I will have you know that I will do my best to protect Bella as long as we both live." I smiled at the formality of his words.

With one last kiss on the cheek, I promised to visit and call frequently. Edward and I headed straight for the door. We didn't have to go to my room to get everything because most of it was at the Cullen's. And whatever I needed, I am sure Alice would get me.

I slid the ring on my finger where I knew it would stay for all eternity and headed of with my fiancée to a house full of people I loved and would be with forever.

**A/N****- as this is our first fanfic, we don't really know what to expect. **

**Reviews will speed up our writing process**

**I new chapter will be up soon**

**But let us know what you think. Do you like it? Or do you hate it?**

_**3 K+S**_


	2. Chapter 2 New Family, New look!

Bpov

**Disclaimer:**** regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own. It is Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creation.**

New Family, New look!-

Bpov

After we left Charlie's house I was able to let myself relax against the buttery leather of the Volvo's front seat. However, with Edwards's maniac driving skills, my eyes were only closed for a brief moment before it was time to enter the house.

"Bella! Oh, we are going to be sisters. And so soon too! I just KNEW Charlie would approve. I mean come on…I am psychic! And we are going to go shopping and…" Alice bounded down the front steps and opened my door as she spoke slowly, but loudly.

"Alice, shhhhh! Relax. And, I guess, if you really want to I will shop with you tomorrow…but not too early!" I called. This was very out of character for me but I figure I better give Alice one shopping trip free. But for all the rest she has to work for them! I climbed up and over to the black haired Pixie.

Edward noticed how this act didn't fit with my usual personality. He walked up close to me and secured an arm around my waist pulling me to his side. "Thank you, Bella! She is so excited and pleased. Also, now I can spend a night without being bribed to have you go somewhere! But I think she is planning shopping today too." He whispered in my ear. I laughed and his face lit up with a beautifully crooked grin.

Then he put me on his back, piggy-back style, and sprinted at vampire speed to the house. He smiled at me as he swung me around and I was now supported by a marble arm under my knees and one in the middle of my back as he carried me bridal style into the kitchen. He heated up the stove and made me Mac-and-cheese for lunch. "Thank you, Edward!" I called as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then loosened them and placed a steaming bowl of cheesy noodles in my hands.

"Not a problem, Love" He called handing me both a spoon and a fork obviously confused by the silverware he never used. "Which do you use?" He asked while pointing. I laughed which made him more confused.

"You see, it isn't that difficult really." I told him picking up the fork. "It all comes down to this little thing called personal preference. Surely you know what that is. I mean, you did just finish your, what, hundredth time through high school?" I playfully teased him. But he ignored the jab.

"Eat" he instructed while he rinsed out the pot he used to make my amazing meal.

"Yes, sir!" I joked again and shoved a fork-full of my lunch into my mouth. I made exaggerated sounds about how good my meal was. In doing so I finally earned a smile! Just then the floor started to shake slightly as someone bounded down the stairs. I didn't need to be a mind reader like Edward to know that it was Emmett!

"Hey, Squirt!" a deep voice echoed through the house. Emmett then ran up to me and engulfed me in a suffocating and tight hug. Sometimes he just didn't get that humans need to breathe.

"Um…Emmett?" I gasped. "Good to see you too, but please put me down…gently." I managed to squeak out. His booming laughter filled my ears as he placed my feet softly on the floor. I surveyed the room quickly and a stunning blonde caught my eye.

"Rosalie" I whispered as I walked up to the beauty. We had never had an amazing relationship because of my wanting to be changed into, well, one of them. But I knew she would forgive me in time. On the other hand, I wanted to know how much time.

"Bella." She acknowledged me coolly. But then she shrugged her shoulders and gave me a hug. Not as tight as Emmett's, but tight enough. "We are going to be great friends, I promise. Just, I am not ready yet. Sorry. I can't get over what you are giving up. But, soon." She whispered for only me to hear. I nodded. I can understand that.

Then I saw Jasper. I waved and he came over for a quick hug. I knew this whole human blood in the house thing was tough for him and I only wanted to make it easier. So I then stepped away a little bit and smiled. "Hey. What's up?" I asked casually.

"I am dealing with extreme amounts of excitement coming off of Alice…but other than that? Nothing much." He stated. I smiled while feeling a little guilty. I knew it was because of that shopping thing.

Eventually Esme and Carlisle made their way down to officially greeting me to the family. I got a gentle hug from each of them. And many kind words of welcome. I can already get used to them as parents. Esme is so motherly, I feel right at home with her! And Carlisle can teach me so much.

When I thought the whole welcoming thing was done, Alice and Rosalie skipped over. "Time for Bella Barbie!" they called together. Edward smiled as I huffed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Why now Alice?" I called while knowing the answer. My outfit of blue jeans and a sweater can't even pass as _weekend cute_ here so how on earth would I be able to where them to the mall?

"Think Bella, think very hard. I believe you told me we could shop!" Alice complained slightly. Then she smiled and grabbed one of my arms. Rosalie quickly found the other and they lifted me up and brought me to the bathroom in Alice's room.

"Shower" Rosalie commanded. I agreed with a sigh. Once in the shower I practically melted under the hot water as it ran from my scalp to my feet. I lathered my hair in Strawberry shampoo and washed it out. Then I scrubbed similar-smelling conditioner into my hair and washed that out too.

"Here" Rosalie's soft voice called as she passed in a razor. I smiled quickly and speedily shaved. Then I soaped and washed and got out.

I grabbed the fluffy pink bathrobe the girls had left for me and walked to find them in Alice's room. Alice was laying outfits out on the floor in her room. I had some options:

1. Nice light washed jean skirt with cute navy blue pocket detail, a cashmere tank top in white, a thin navy tee shirt with sleeves that would barley cover my shoulders and a very low v-neck, a shrunken light wash denim jacket, and navy blue ballet flats with white polka dots.

2.tight dark jeans, a fitted white Cashmere sweater that looked expensive and warm, a hot pink camisole with very cute lace detailing, and sky-high hot pink peep-toe pumps.

I chose option 1 because God knows I can't wear heels and quickly dressed. Then, I was gripped by a long thin arm and pulled into the bathroom. Once there Rosalie seated me and plugged in the hair dryer. She expertly worked the blow drier through my long brown hair.

"Wow, Rose. That looks amazing. I love it!" I gushed once she finished.

Rosalie blew softly at the tip of the blow drier as though it were a smoking gun and mimed the actions of spinning it on her finger and slipping it into her pocket the way Cowboys often do in all those old movies. She laughed softly at the sight of the drier bulging from the pocket of her rigid jeans and pulled it out as she spoke. "I am glad you like it. I think it looks great!"

"My turn with Bella!" a light voice called out as the owner of the voice danced in the room with an already-heated-curling iron. Alice immediately placed the curling iron at the top of my head and began placing and twirling, tucking and pinning my hair until I had soft curly locks of brown hair framing my face and cascading down my back.

"Pretty." I cooed while running a hand over the crown of my head.

"Yes, thank you. And now its make-up time." Alice stated with a huge smile lighting up her face. Then she pranced over to what I had assumed to be a storage closet for towels but pulled out drawers and drawers of make-up. Then they softly smoothed all of the imperfections on my face away with foundation and illuminated my cheeks with blush witch clearly highlighted my cheek bones. Next, my lips were lined and filled in with light, soft lipstick and covered in a darker, redder shade of lip-gloss. Last were my eyes. Liquid liner was tracing my eyes as Alice applied eye-shadow. Then my short thin lashes were drawn out with jet-black mascara.

"And…she is DONE!" Alice shouted as she cranked up the music in her room. I slowly walked to the mirror to check myself out. I was awed and excited. I looked amazing if I do say so myself…and Edward will love it!

"Lets go!" Rosalie cheered and I had to laugh at her eagerness. We descended down the stairs. Edward was waiting peacefully at the stairs. I smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Do not smudge the gloss." Alice growled as she and Rosalie walked calmly to the car. I pressed my lips against Edwards and left them there until I needed to breath. He came back for a softer kiss and I followed suit. The horn honked and I ran down the steps and to the car.

"Bye" I called as Alice's yellow convertible shot out of the driveway and headed for Seattle.

**A/N: **** I hope you liked the second chapter! Now remember reviews help us write.**

**Do you like the story so far?? Review**

_**3 K+S**_


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping and the show

Bpov

**Disclaimer:**** regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own. It is Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creation.**

Shopping and the show

Bpov

"Bellaaaaa" Alice complained while yanking me from the car. We had just arrived at our shopping destination and Alice was all business. "Okay. We need to get you jeans, skirts, sweaters, tanks, tee-shirts, dresses, and SHOES!"

"Slow down Alice" I called out while slamming the door behind me. Alice turned and glared. Then checked her car for dents or scratches. "Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Bella!" Rosalie called already at the doorway to one of the stores, "Hurry!" she pranced inside and picked through the dresses, finally landing on a cute black one with white detailing. She thrust it at me as I entered the cute store and Alice came with a pair of short black boots.

"Try these!" she called adding it to the already growing pile of clothes in my arms. I nodded and pulled my large amount of clothes into one of the vacant dressing rooms that lined the shop. I first tried on the black dress which came in nicely at the waist and slowly opened up. It hit right above the knee. It was perfect. The dress was very girly but the short boots made it a little more edgy. It was the kind of outfit I never thought I could find, put together, and pull off. But now I had!

"Look! I love it!!" I exclaimed as I burst from the dressing room to model their latest creation. Alice smiled in approval and Rosalie winked and cheered. Then Alice grabbed a strand of black pearls and hung them around my neck. The jewelry glimmered a silver color as I twirled and the dress puffed out. "Its perfect." I whispered.

"I knew you would love shopping with your soon-to-be sisters" Alice called. "Its way more fun than just us two, we get a second opinion. And twice as much clothes." She threw in a smirk and walked to the other side of the store. I shook my head as I saw her pulling jeans off the rack and sizing them up, probably wondering if the double zeros came small enough to fit her perfect frame.

Soon it was time to leave, I couldn't wait to get home. I knew Edward would love my new outfits. Alice sped us home. I had already eaten lunch (Edward made it for me, remember) and decided to go cook Charlie something.

"Come on Edward!" I called as I sprang from the yellow car and headed to the silver one. "We are going to Charlie's!" I smiled as he came shooting towards me.

"No, Love, we aren't" he said softly. Obviously he was trying to dazzle me. The only problem with Edward was whenever he tried to do something, he succeeded. "I think now would be a wonderful time to model what you got today…Charlie can wait, can't he?"

"Umm, Yes?" I responded lamely. There was something about that face, something about that voice, something about that guy. It made my knees buckle and my mouth dry.

"Good." He countered trying to sound as alluring as possible. He scooped me up and strode quickly to the house. Of course Emmett was teasing us as we walked past him. Edward ignored him, but I couldn't.

"Shut up!" I hissed knowing I was fueling the fire. I was right he smiled jauntily knowing he had gotten to me and continued to joke until we moved out of hearing distance.

"Pay no attention to him, Love." Edward reminded soothingly. "And try this on?" he asked suggestively pointing to a short black dress and draping necklace combo. I rolled my eyes but moved to the bathroom with the dress in hand. I changed quickly and fixed my hair. Then I strutted out of the bathroom with my head held high and my toes squished in black pumps.

"You like it?" I curiously asked as he nodded. "I thought you might." I countered. Throwing my head back and laughing, but not too loud. I tried to look some-what sexy as I walked over to him. But then I tripped. And not just a stumble, A flat out fall on my face kind of trip. I could feel the color rising in my cheeks.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said thoughtfully. "I would have that that my dear sisters would have taught you how to walk in heals. Have they not?"

"No, they didn't think that far ahead." I snarled. "Remind me to thank them later." I added sarcastically.

"Sorry, Love, I didn't mean to make you mad. Well, not at me." Edward sweetly whispered trying to cool my flaming face with his freezing hands.

Just then Alice barged into the room her arms full of bags. "Fashion show!" she screamed. Rosalie came in with arms full of bags and hands on her ears. Her pretty face was contorted and she looked pained.

"I am right here Alice. Don't yell!" She called to the over-eager pixie. She pushed Edward off the bed and put down her bags. Then she offered me a hand. I grabbed it and she hoisted me up to my feet. I wobbled a bit in the heels and she and Alice laughed. I knew Edward was trying to hide his.

"Here, Bella!" Alice decided as she passed over white skinny jeans, a yellow top that had puffed out sleeves, and yellow wedge flip-flops. I put it all on and pulled my softly curled hair into a side pony. _Cute_ I thought and left the bathroom.

This time I walked confidently and without a problem! I worked the runway which was really a strip of carpet. Then I smiled to my adoring fans. They cheered and handed me another outfit.

Next was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that rose all the way to my hips and fastened easily. On top I wore a white blouse with ruffles and a tie belt that accentuated my waist. I wore small black boots on my feet. These were WAY more comfortable than heels!

I emerged from the bathroom and strutted through the room then I posed in front of the three on-lookers. They smiled and laughed as I did a quick turn, somehow managing to trip in the low boots, and shuffled through to the bathroom where a third outfit was hanging.

I quickly slid a pink silk halter top in a floral pattern off the hanger and put in on in place of the white button up. Then I removed light wash flare jeans from their hanger and slid them easily over my legs. To finish the outfit was a pair of metallic pink flip flops. I re-did my hair so half was clipped up and the rest flowed over my thin shoulders. Then I re-applied my lip-gloss.

I sauntered out front and center and struck a pose. Then I giggled when I realized that Alice and Rosalie had changed and were striking similar poses. Now Edward was the only spectator. We all walked to the middle and high-fived…but it took a while to figure out because there were three of us. I broke into peals of laughter when I saw the bemused look on Edwards face. Then I moseyed on over to my fiancé. He pulled me into his lap and motioned for the other two to leave.

I didn't want to get into an awkward situation with the girls in ear shot so I raced to the bed and jumped on. Edward smiled his stunning smile and came to join me. He kissed me until the human needed air. Though we never had uncomfortable moments I raced to fill the silence.

"So Edward, have you heard…" I was cut off by marble lips meeting my own and I relaxed instantly. There was something about Edward that always erased my opinions and left me unable to think. So I just melted into his cool body and let myself be carried away.

When we broke it was sudden and I could tell Edward had heard someone's thoughts and they were either good, bad, or annoying. He sat back on an expertly fluffed pillow and stared at the door. Bam! I jumped at the sound of the door hitting the wall. Alice walked in and stared Edward straight in the eye her face was serious. I thought of the possible things this stern face could mean. The wedding? The volturi? The family? Who was in danger?

"You need to get your tux dry-cleaned." She said making me laugh incredibly hard. She stared straight through me. "You think this is funny? Just you wait. Do you wan to go to your wedding having the groom wearing a dirty, wrinkled suit?" She screeched.

"Alice, chill out. No, I want Edward to look nice. I just thought you meant something more…" I started but I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"More what?" she pressed.

"Serious?" I guessed.

"Ugh…you never understand." She groaned as she turned around. Edward zoomed over and stopped her.

"I sent it last week." He stated. I laughed and Alice smiled.

"Sorry Bella." She called shamefacedly. I laughed and quickly forgave her.

"Now leave." I commanded. Edward and I picked up where we left off…until I needed sleep.

**A/N: **** I hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of a mix of shopping, reviewing the purchases, and Edward3**

**As always…reviews help.**

**O.k. BREAKINNG DAWN COMES OUT AT 12:00 TONIGHT!**

_**3 K+S **_


	4. Chapter 4 meadow toclub?

Bpov-

**Disclaimer:**** regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own. It is Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creation.**

From Meadow to…club?

Bpov-

I felt the light shinning on my face as I rolled toward the sun. Then I kicked the sheets off my body and sat up in bed. A sunny day in Forks!? _Yes! _But I knew today would be spent indoors due to the luminous reaction sun had on vampire skin. Surprisingly, I didn't mind another day inside. But secretly I hopped Edward would bring me back to our meadow and show his sparkling body once again. That was an amazing day.

My thoughts were interrupted when smooth, marble lips hit my soft, warm ones. I was rendered incapable of thought. So I lived in the moment until we broke apart. I gasped for air and Edward smiled. I blushed shyly and turned away. He chuckled at my embarrassment and got up.

"Get dressed, Bella!" He called, "I have something planed." He finished and threw in a wink for good measure.

Just then Alice bounded in and picked me up. "Come now, Bella. Time to get you ready!" A smile played at her lips as she explained her reasoning for dragging me out of bed. "Rosalie…come help!" She shouted. I cringed at the loudness as it filled my ears. Then Alice sprinted to her room and put me down. I showered using the same routine I had the day before. Rosalie then grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me into the gigantic closet. I stared in awe at the massive racks of clothes.

Musical laughter drifted over me and Rosalie pulled out some outfit choices. "What color Alice? Blue or Pink?" She called as she held up cotton candy colored T-shirts.

"Hmmm." Alice spoke as she ran over and pinched the fabric of each top. "How about the Green?" She asked as she pouted making it clear that green was what she wanted.

Rosalie sighed and picked up a light green V-neck. She then paired it with a pair of navy and light green plaid short-shorts. "What do you think?" she asked both of us. Alice nodded approvingly while I shrugged. "Good." Rosalie concluded while tossing the outfit at me. Of course I dropped it thanks to my horrible hand-eye coordination. I quickly picked it up and headed to the bathroom. Then I changed and headed back out to the large room. Alice held a pair of navy flip-flops out to me and I grabbed them. Then I shoved my feet into them and smiled. These were the most comfortable shoes I had worn since I got here.

"Hair time!" Alice said in a sing-song voice as she pulled a box of electric curlers from a shelf. She plugged them in and waited patiently for them to heat up. Once the timer dinged she yanked the top off, completely unaware of the scorching heat that radiated off of the lid. She then pulled out one of the biggest, plumpest rollers and wrapped a two-inch section of hair around it. She proceeded to do the same thing over and over until all of my hair was held up be large and medium sized rollers. "Rosalie." She motioned to me with one hand as she talked.

I was then picked up by the stunning blonde and positioned on a chair in the bathroom. I laughed at the ridiculous sight of my hair in the curlers. Alice smiled and blended my face with foundation. Then Rosalie came and practically attacked my lips with the lip liner. Then she gently smoothed lip stick over my slightly parted mouth. Today she finished with a light pink gloss that made my lips gleam and shine. Alice then smudged a peach-and-sparkle colored eye shadow across my eye lids with her stone finger. The pixie then proceeded to lace my eyes in a thin black ring of eye liner and lengthen my lashes with mascara.

Once my make-up was done Rosalie came over and scrutinized my hair. She touched my curlers to make sure they had cooled in the half-hour they had used to completely make-over my face. She smiled and pulled one out with a simple pull of the clip. Then she held her hand next to my right shoulder to catch the falling curler. She then examined the single curl. In seconds a can of hairspray was in her hand and poised above my head. She then sprayed it all over the rollers and sprayed double on the hanging curl. A smile crept onto her face as she pulled and caught the rest of the rollers out of my hair. Once every round cylinder was out of my hair she sprayed the whole head again.

"Tada!" she exclaimed as Alice came into the room. She stood me in front of a mirror and motioned for me to turn around. I caught my reflection and smiled. The shirt clung to my body in all of the right places while accentuating every curve. The shorts were short enough to show off most of my thin legs and the flip-flops instantly made the look fun. My hair hung low and loose around my face and looked perfect. My make-up was flawless. I was ready!

"Now we must return you to Edward." Alice sighed as she slid a tube of lip gloss into the front pocket of my shorts. I walked out of the room. The only sound was the thick soles of the flip-flops slapping against my feet as I exited.

Edward stepped up to me and lightly kissed my cheek. "You two kids have fun!" Alice joked and Rosalie dissolved into fits of laughter behind her. "Now Edward I want Bella home at a decent hour." Alice teased again.

Edward smirked and replied "Yes Ma'am!" He didn't even bother to mention the fact that he was actually older. Then, without warning, he scooped me up and ran downstairs. I shrieked in surprise as he did so. Then I was set down. Edward handed me a pop-tart. "For breakfast." He explained. Then he picked up a picnic basket and motioned to it. "For lunch." I smiled. He though of everything, as usual.

Then Edward walked me out to the driveway where an amazing black BMW was parked. On top sat a silk midnight blue bow with an obnoxiously large gift tag hanging off it. _For Bella…this is an early wedding present. Love, the Cullen's. _It read. I couldn't deny my immediate love for the car. Edward smiled, delighted, at my response to the gift.

"What will satisfy your need for speed once, you know, you are one of us?" he inquired curiously.

"I don't know." I explained softly. "But this is a bit much. I can't accept it." I shrugged my shoulders weakly and handed him the key that hung limply off of a BMW key chain. My heart sunk slightly as I did so.

"No, you are almost my wife. And what's mine is yours. This was mine this morning, but its yours now." He argued dropping the keys into my waiting hands. "Now drive us to…Charlie's."

"O.k." I relented with a shrug of my shoulders. After all this car would have drained my bank account but it didn't even dent the Cullen's financial credit. I smiled as I rubbed my hand along the smooth handle and I pulled it open. Inside I marveled over the tan leather interior and the complicated sound system. "It's perfect." I breathed.

"I thought so." Edward managed to speak as he chuckled softly. Then I spoke to him for the first time since I entered the car.

"Why Charlie's?" I whined. "I have a better idea!" and with that I drove us all the way through forks and had him run us to our meadow. Once there, I set out a blanket and climbed onto it. The sky looked so blue. Edward quietly unbuttoned his shirt and let me lie there tracing his chiseled mussels with my finger. He smiled as I did so and memories came flooding back from the first time we came here.

Then I leaned down, resting my head on his flat and hard stomach, I just continued to think of all of the times we had together. I thought of our magical first kiss and when I was forced to tell Charlie he was my boyfriend.

"What are you thinking, love?" He questioned looking straight at me with those amazing eyes.

"All of our memories." I replied. "And the soon-to be-memories."

"Like what?" He was enjoying his time to ask questions, I could tell. It was just like before when we took turns having days to interrogate each other.

"Well, soon we will be married, I will be a vampire, maybe have powers! And then we will to college and enjoy getting educated for the rest of our days. But you will always have me…I will stay with you for all of eternity." I said. Tears came to my eyes as I truly promised him my life.

"Thank you, Bella. You know I love you and will always want the best for you. You know that when I think of my forever here on this earth I always think of you in it. I need you Bella, and I know that sounds selfish. But I am glad to know you want to be here with me." I could tell that if he could cry right now he would, as I was in tears. I thought about the two cheesy speeches that would define our goals forever.

Then I laughed. Hard. And he did too. "Wow, we are not very good speech-givers are we?" He asked.

I grabbed a fist full of grass and flung it at him, "Speak for yourself!"

He tossed some back and said, "You are in some serious denial if you think your speech was worthy of being put into written record. Though, I have memorized it." That last part was a joke!

As I started to get up for food he pulled me back down into his lap. He placed a hand softly behind my neck and forced my lips to his. I smiled against him and went in for the kiss.

The kiss broke and Edward started talking, "Much better that our first time, Huh? I thought so. More controlled…" He continued talking long after I was seated with a sandwich and soda. By the time he was done talking I had moved on to a bag of chips.

"Would you like one?" I giggled while handing over the bag of chips.

"Sure." He teased while rolling the top of the tin foil bag down and shoving the chips back into the cooler. Then he packed everything up slung me over his shoulder while he bent over to grab the blanket and cooler. Then he ran as back to the car and I was buckled before I could even catch my breath. He shot me a dizzying smile and slid over the car keys. I shoved the keys into the ignition and looked at Edward to see if he had any other plans for the day.

He replied, "Just back to our house."

I smiled and drove away. As soon as we pulled into the long driveway, Alice yanked my door open. She quickly undid my seat belt and dragged me into the house complaining about not having enough time to turn my outfit into acceptable club wear.

"Club wear?" I questioned. Then realization hit. "Oh Alice, we're not…" I started. But she didn't give me time to finish.

"You're a Cullen now! And we party like rockstars!" she stated with a sly smile on her face.

"Ok Alice, there are two problems with this plan." I mumbled still audible to vampire ears. "One being the obvious, I can't walk right let alone dance. At all. Second is that I don't think I have something in my closet that would be appropriate for a club."

"Oh, Bella. I know. Don't worry though. We have two hours set aside to teach you how to dance in heals. And, I would never let you go out in anything from YOUR closet! I picked something out anyway. It wont take long too long to style you…we can just re-curl your hair and switch eye-shadows. You will look great!" She drawled as I was carried up stairs. She set me down on her bed and began fluffing my hair as Rosalie rushed in. she handed me a VERY short black skirt that hit well above mid-thigh. Then I pulled on the navy blue t-shirt. It had a long scoop neck and sleeves that hung low on my shoulders. Alice then danced over carrying silver heals that looked like they were capable of ending my life and a beautiful tiffany necklace and a matching bracelet.

They quickly redid this mornings hair and make-up routine as I fiddled with the shoes.

"Dance time. Rose, music please!" Alice called as a fast and provocative song rang out through the room. "Follow me." She added while swinging her small hips along with the music. I did my best to imitate her but I probably looked like a fish out water, flopping around. "Good!" Alice called but I heard Rosalie laugh in the distance. I stopped but Alice continued. I quickly started again making sure my knees were slightly bent. "Better!" Alice cheered.

"Let's Grind!" Rosalie suggested.

"Fine, watch the demonstration." Alice called as they slowly used the hip dance from before but…together.

"Hmmm." I hummed while leisurely backing up. "I don't like this as much as I thought I did."

Alice laughed while pulling me in and letting me dance in the middle of the group.

**A/N: I know this was kind of boring. But, she had to have a day with Edward and still hang with the girls. Lots of Action in the next chapter. You'll love it!**

**WE NEED REVIEWS! We know people are reading this but we only have a few reviews. We want to thank ****xOx.23sisters.OxO**** and ****iheartjasper we appreciate the reviews. Keep it up! **

**Seriously, tell us you love the story, or hate it. We just want to know what you think!**

**LOveeee. K+S**


	5. Authors note

A/N: Going to be away for a while

**A/N: Going to be away for a while. Just read breaking Dawn until I can get some chapters up . Chapter 5 by Thursday night.**

**-K+S**


	6. Chapter 5 clubbing and sleeping!

Disclaimer: regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own

**Disclaimer:**** regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own. It is Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creation.**

Clubbing and sleeping

We all piled out of numerous cars and headed to the front door of the club. Alice walked up blew the bouncer a kiss and flickered her I.D. Rosalie strutted up and followed Alice's example. But she waved instead. I shrugged sauntered over flashed my I.D. and winked. The tall guy smiled and waved me in. I quickly found the other two inside.

"You go, Girl!" Rosalie shouted as she ambled toward the middle of the dance floor. The boys walked in and sat at the bar. But they couldn't drink so they ordered soda's to look normal. I pulled Edward to the dance floor.

"Let's see what you learned from Alice." He teased as I laughed.

"If you insist, but let me warn you, I am not that good." I replied.

"Neither am I."

"Oh, Please. Edward I am sure an eternity with Alice would have given you time to learn at least a few dance moves." I challenged easily.

"I learned some, sure. But never perfected them."

"Now's as good a time as any, right?"

Instead of answering me he just pulled my body to his and started to dance. I quickly tried to incorporate some of what I learned… but failed. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and danced on with me as Rihanna's Disturbia pulsed through the club.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
I'm a light on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

After the song was over Alice led me to the bar where Edward handed me his soda. We dance a bit longer and then headed home. I was tired, of course, but the girls were still in party mode.

"Let's head to that C.D. store. The one that is open late." A suggestion rang out from the back seat. I knew it was Alice.

Edward looked to me for approval. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged letting him know he could do as he pleased. "Whatever you guys want. I won't be the one staying up all night listening to it so I don't mind." I reluctantly agreed.

"Yes! I love you Bella!" Alice squealed as she leaned forward to hug me around the seat. Rosalie smiled and suggested some various artists. But I ignored them and leaned into Edward letting my head rest on his shoulder. He grabbed my left hand and fiddled with the ring that rested on my finger. I looked up at him and smiled. In less than a week I wouldn't be Bella Swan, daughter of the Police Chief. I would be Isabella Cullen, wife of the most beautiful seventeen year old vampire ever. I spaced out the rest of the ride to the shop and back to the house. Emmett and Jasper had beaten us to the house and we pulled the Volvo in behind the huge jeep.

Edward lifted me carefully from the car and placed me on the bed. I changed into a big T-shirt and some pajama shorts after I brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed and fell asleep to the loud beat of the song playing down stairs. _Rihanna again?_

**Bu****m bu****m****be-dum**

**bum ****bum****b****e-dum ****bum****  
****Bum bum****be-dum****bum bum****be-dum bum****  
****Bum bum****be-dum ****bum bum ****  
**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum be-dum bum…

And with that I closed my eyes for the night.

**A/N: ****I know this chapter was kind-of short and boring but the next one is going to be AMAZING! Just remember to keep the reviews flowing. We need to get more reviews in order to continue the story, so tell us what you think **


	7. Chapter 6 Jacob?

Disclaimer: regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own

**Disclaimer:**** regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own. It is Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creation.**

Jacob?

BPOV

When I woke up Edward was lying next to me smiling and looking into my eyes. My breath caught and I chocked slightly. He laughed quietly after my coughing died down and I scowled.

"It's WAY too early to try and dazzle me." I complained while I sat up and crossed my arms over my body.

"And it's way too early to scare me by chocking on…air." He added with a grimace of his own. But his harsh glare was covered by the small twinkle playing in his warm, golden eyes. I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie were hunting today so I got to get ready my own way. I took a slow, hot shower and then changed into jeans and a navy blue knit shirt with a white flower pattern running over it.

Then I ran to Alice's room and looked through her closet until I came across a coach bag and a pair of expensive looking leather flip-flops. I blow-dried my hair and then styled it to wavy perfection. Then I shoved in my coach sun-glasses(a birthday gift from Alice, they didn't come with a receipt.), my elaborate new cell phone(to this day all I can do is call and answer the phone!), and a new Cullen family credit card into the bag.

I ran to meet Edward and laughed when I found him right outside Alice and Jasper's bedroom door. He smiled and placed my keys into my bag. I then slid my hand into the front pocket of the coach and withdrew the gleaming key.

"And the plan for today, Mr. Cullen?" I joked casually.

"Whatever you would like, Soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen." He responded coolly.

I grinned and started heading down stairs only to be scooped into Edward's arms. He kissed my forehead and carried me carefully down stairs. He placed me down gently and I hung my bag on the door-knob. Then I walked into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were reading the newspaper and talking casually.

"Bella! How are you? You slept a while." Esme called out in her motherly voice as she peered at me from over the top of her newspaper.

"Great! Thanks, Esme. And I was very tired last night." I said slowly. Then I smiled as I walked toward the refrigerator. I pulled out a water bottle and opened the top. I took a sip and then I looked over to the table where Carlisle was intently studying the mail.

"Edward." He called with curiosity in his tone and worry in his face. Edward was over there in an instant and his face was a mask of confusion.

"Change of plans." He said looking at me. "But I need you to do something for me. O.k.?" he asked and I nodded with out hesitation.

"Bella, I need you to call your dad, to tell him that Jacob is going to be O.K. Can you do that for me Bella?" Edward spoke slowly while passing me the house phone. I nodded again but this time there was a huge lump in my throat. I had tried so hard to push past Jacob and accept the fact that he had run off. He had gone. Now my fiancé was asking me to remember him, my own temporary brother. The one who had caused me so much pain.

I grasped the phone and dialed Charlie's number even though I had no idea what was going on.

Ring. I took a deep breath.

Ring. I pushed my hand into my pocket.

Ri- "Hello?" Charlie's rough voice cracked through the receiver.

"Dad." I said slowly while taking a deep shaky breath.

"Bells? What is it? Are you O.k.?" he asked hurriedly and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes. Dad, everything is alright now." I said and I knew he would be confused by that answer.

"Now? Isabella… what's going on?" He demanded.

"Jacob…it's Jacob. He is fine, he is safe. Please do not worry anymore." I explained slowly.

"He, he is O.k.? Fine? Now? Bella, how did this happen?"

"Dad, I don't even know. I am just supposed to tell you he is O.K. and that we can take down the Missing Boy posters. I am so sorry, but that is all I know. Call Billy for me? I have to go now, Dad. But I will call soon. I promise." I chocked out.

"Bye Bells." A confused voice said.

"Goodbye Dad, I will call."

Click. The line went dead.

Edward raced to my side just in time. I wobbled a bit and fell. Blackness surrounded me.

"Bella. Bella? Isabella, stay with me." Edwards musical voice danced through my head as I suddenly started hearing again.

"Edward, she is alright. She just passed out." Carlisle's voice rang out clear and strong. Then I noticed cool arms touching me. I shivered slightly.

"Bella, Honey? Can you hear me?" Esme asked as my eye-lids began getting lighter.

"Esme?" I asked slowly and lightly as I parted my eye-lids ever-so-slightly.

"Bella!" she breathed and Edward rushed over to me.

"Wha- what happened?" I asked as I shook my head lightly trying to clear the thick fog that seemed to cover my mind in weird ways. I tried moving my arms but the pain was unbearable. I looked over to see my arm had a large purple bruise. Great.

"You passed out right after you hung up. Edward caught you but you still managed to hit your arm on the counter." Carlisle explained softly.

"Of course, Bella can hurt herself, even when she is unconscious!" Emmett's voice rang out. Following that was booming laughter.

"Leave her alone." Edward growled. Crouching protectively in front of me.

"And if I don't?" Emmett challenged stooped down as well.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie slapped him. "You just fell Bella. Don't worry about it." She explained over Emmett's laugh.

"Oh." I said as blush crept up onto my cheeks making Emmett chuckle harder. I hadn't even noticed Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper until now. How embarrassing.

"The whole Jacob business?" I asked slowly.

"Later, Edward." Carlisle reminded him.

"Why can't I know?" I whined. But then I regretted sounding so impatient.

"You can. Jacob wrote us a letter…he was R.S.V.P.ing for the wedding." Edward explained softly.

"Edward." Carlisle warned.

"No, she has more of a right to know than any of us do." Edward told Carlisle. Then he turned back to me.

"YOU INVITED HIM?" I demanded angrily.

"Bella, I had to. We ha-" he started

"No, we didn't. No, you didn't. Edward, you didn't even talk to me about this. You didn't even tell me we who we were inviting." I cut him off slowly.

"I know. And I feel awful. But Alice saw it was for the best." Edward explained reluctantly.

"Oh, NO. You are not bringing me into this." Alice glared at Edward.

"Alice. I told you that you could plan my wedding…not keep it from me. When did you think I was going to find out?" I yelled as I turned my attention to her.

"I was going to tell you, Bella. I just wanted to break it to you easily. Thanks a lot Edward." She shot him another cold look.

"Bella, Jacob is coming! Focus on that. It means he is coming back. Coming home." Edward said smiling forgetting about Alice.

"What else?" I asked angrily.

"What else?" Edward repeated.

"Why did Charlie have to know before me?" I asked helping him out.

"Bella, he is a police officer. He needed to know about the missing boy situation." He explained slowly.

"O.K. fine." I called out. "I need to rest." And with that I turned and rushed upstairs. I climbed up onto the bed.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Go Away." I called.

EPOV

"Go Away." She yelled in a heart-breaking voice. I sighed and turned.

"Alice." I bellowed letting all of the desperation and numbness leak into my voice. "Alice, I need your help."

"Yes, I think you do." She said as she walked up to me, hands on her hips. I could tell she was still mad.

"Bella…is mad." I stated.

"Yes." Alice agreed while rolling her eyes.

"Will she be mad tomorrow?" I questioned looking desperately into her eyes.

"Edward…she is just frustrated. Come on!" Alice screamed.

"I, I just have to know. I left her once. And you know how that went. If she left me…" I trailed off.

"She isn't going to leave you. She loves you. Just go and talk to her."

"O.K. Alice, you are right." I agreed. Just go talk to her? I can do that. Can't I?

I went to knock on the door. "Bella, can I come in."

"Fine" she grumbled.

I opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Listen Bella I…"

"No, Edward. I have to tell you something." She cut me off.

"O.K. you first." I responded.

"I am not having second thoughts or anything, not at all. But I want to have some kind of reassurance that Charlie will be alright when I become a vampire. Can I?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. Then it came to me. "The only person who could do that is…" I started.

She cut me off again "Jacob, I know." She then got up and sat at the foot of the bed, I joined her.

"If that is what you want, I am willing to help you figure it out." I told her honestly. She smiled up at me.

"Thank you Edward." She murmured as she came in and slowly kissed me. "Your turn."

"Incase you haven't guessed, it was the invitation that sent Jacob running." I paused letting this sink in.

"Yes." She said slowly.

"And for that I am truly sorry. I feel horrible and please don't blame Alice. She couldn't see how he would handle it…remember?" I explained.

Slowly she nodded. "I get it. And I forgive you." My sweet angle declared smiling.

"Thank you." I breathed as I leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: O.k. so this may not be AMAZING like I said it would be but I wanted to get it up tonight so you had two chapters from today!! PLEASE tell me what you thought! I really need to know. I only have a few reviews but I know more people than that read this so please keep reviews coming**

**Loveeeee K+S**


	8. Another Authors noteSORRY

A/N New Chapter up by tonight

**A/N New Chapter up by tonight! Just thought I would keep you updated. REVIEWS please**


	9. Chapter 7 wedding preparations

Disclaimer: regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own

**Disclaimer:**** regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own. It is Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creation.**

Wedding preparations

Bpov

_I understood. Suddenly. Edward wanted me to be happy. He needed me to be. That's why he invited Jacob._

_I also understood, suddenly, that Jacob still loved me. LOVED me. And Edward LOVED me. And I loved Jacob…they way I love the rare sunny weather in Forks. It is pleasant, but capable of becoming old and boring. Like a brother._

_But, I LOVED Edward. And the wedding that was coming closer and closer by the day didn't bother me anymore. I was excited. Not just excited…I was pumped!_

_What should I do about Jacob? Do I call him? Write him? Let Edward handle it? Or forget about it and let life take its course? Arghhh._

I wondered quietly as I paced the room waiting intently for Alice to barge in and the day begin.

"Edward?" I called out while knowing there would be no response. He had gone out hunting with his brothers, promising me that he would be here waiting for me by the time Alice and I got back from our day of wedding planning (we were to make the final food decisions and final dress alterations) and shopping. I smiled to myself remembering the many fights I had put up to save me from days and days of shopping.

"Bella… Bella Barbie?" Alice called out as she started the shower so it would be hot by the time I got there. "You did pretty well on your appearance the other day, Bella. But the Cullen's can certainly still teach you a thing or two."

"Gee, thanks Alice. The Cullen's almost approve of my outfits? This is the day I have been waiting for my whole life." I said dully in a sarcastic tone as she scowled. I headed to the bathroom smiling.

"Haha Bella. You get funnier by the day." She said in an equally cynical voice. She then turned her full attention to the closet and she disappeared behind the heavy French doors that held her clothes from the rest of the world.

I then stepped into the steam covered shower. I scrubbed and lathered until I was squeaky clean and I cleansed my skin to unblock my pores before they were clogged with a heavy mask of make-up. I carefully turned off the water and wrapped a fluffy light-blue towel around my hair. Then I pulled a cashmere bathrobe around my body and mentally prepared myself for the outfit that was set just outside the door though I had absolutely no idea what to expect from Alice, as usual.

I walked out pretty bravely if I do say so myself. Then I scrutinized the bed for any fashion forward creations. Laying on the bed was a pair of white skinny jeans that looked fairly comfortable. Then there was a hot pink simple T-shirt that had a band around the ribs and a row of buttons from the band to the top. Of course they were all unbuttoned. The outfit also included a heavy, thick, silver, braided belt that I could never get to fit through the small loops the jeans supplied. That's why it was draped at an angel over the top of the shirt. Next to that was a pair of matching hot-pink pumps and a light pink camisole that had silver detailing. Beside the whole outfit was a light pink push up bra and matching underwear. _Alice. _I sighed as I picked the outfit up and walked back to the bathroom to change.

I emerged in the amazing outfit and slightly towel dried hair. I smiled as I walked up to Alice sitting by the vanity in her room. She grinned back and pulled the blow drier up to my head and dried it completely. My naturally wavy hair was then flat-ironed into pin-straight perfection. My make-up was light. Just foundation, eye liner, mascara, and light pink lip stain that was topped with a sheer pink gloss.

Smiling, I studied my reflection. "Good to go." I decided. And headed out.

"Not so fast!" Rosalie said blocking my way. She had a Dooney and Bourke bag dangling from her perfect finger. I smiled and snatched it from her grasp looking through it. "Yes, its all there. Cell phone, credit card, keys…everything."

"Thank you!" I mumbled as I hugged her. "You're coming too, right? My two maids of Honor's need to try their dresses on again!" I said slowly letting the news sink in.

"Oh, Bella! And I thought you were going to be traditional with this wedding." She smiled as she spoke.

"Nope. I need both of my almost sisters beside me!" I responded, happy to please Rosalie.

"And who are your brides maids?" Alice asked thoughtfully.

"I was thinking Angela and Jess. I just want to keep it small and you four are the only girls I hang out with a lot." I spoke honestly. And then I smiled. I grabbed my cell phone and told Angela and Jessica to meet us for final dress fittings. Alice had already picked out a style and the colors of the wedding were Navy Blue and Royal Blue. Everything was going to be perfect!

I walked past the girls and down to the kitchen where I grabbed a pop-tart. Then Alice pulled me outside and waited impatiently for me to find my car keys. I unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat. Rosalie beat Alice to the passenger seat and Alice huffed loudly as she pulled open the back door. Once we were all in and I, at least, was buckled we were off. I drove us to the small bridal shop where the dresses had come in and I tried mine on first.

I pulled the thin white silk over my body and marveled over the unique design. The top was made to look like a corset with great detailing. It was sleeveless. The skirt was full and long with a train that went on for miles. I smiled at my reflection and walked out to show the girls. By the sound of the cheering I think they liked it.

Then Rosalie and Alice disappeared to try on their matching navy dresses. There's had a similar design up top but went into a skirt that puffed out slightly and then kept the slightly raised shape.

My two bridesmaids wore dresses with a low V-neck and puffed up sleeves. It had a sash across the waistline that tied in the back. The skirt was slightly puffed out and it fell below their knees.

Everything was pulled together by silver, strappy, high heeled, sandal like, shoes for the bridesmaids and Maids of Honors. And similar white shoes for me. I thought everything looked amazing!

After we had all agreed on the perfection of the looks, we thanked the dress makers and left them to do the alterations. The final products would be picked up tonight. We all headed to my car which, thankfully, fit five people comfortably.

"Where to, Alice?" I questioned while looking at the black haired beauty that sat beside me.

"the caterer's" she responded immediately.

_Good idea._ I thought. Its about time for lunch anyway.

"We are going to test out dishes for the reception." Rosalie announced excitedly though I knew inside she was gagging at the thought of human food. OOOh's and AAAh's erupted from the back seat as my two bridesmaids squealed in excitement over the idea of eating a very fancy lunch. I smiled, pleased by their reactions. I took my seat at the head of the table and dug into the skillfully prepared lasagna that had been placed in front of me. I squirmed in my seat as the scalding food slid down my throat leaving an uncomfortable burned sensation in it's wake.

Alice sat to my left and Rosalie next to her. On my right Angela and Jess were enjoying their meals. I peaked to my left again and saw my two vampire almost-sisters convincingly swallowing their meals. They looked to me for a sign of liking or distaste. I discreetly gave them a thumbs up, signaling to them that I liked the food. Alice winked to me and called the waiter over.

"We all like this one, we would like to add it to the menu." Alice said to the waiter as he came over. He whipped a notebook out of his pocket and grabbed a pen. He noted the dish we had on the table and scribbled something in the small steno-pad.

"Lasagna, Ms. Cullen?" he asked in a thick French accent while knowing it was the correct answer. "Good choice for the um…event?"

"Yes, Pierre. Thank you. And this menu will be for the wedding of my dear brother Edward and Bella." Alice informed the waiter while motioning to me on the last part. I smiled as his round brown eyes darted from the pad of paper to me.

"Ahhh, so this is the lucky girl?" He asked slowly as his eyes drank in the sight of me.

"Yes, I am the one." I replied cheerfully. I could see the boredom in Alice's eyes and I knew she would jump into the conversation any moment.

"Pierre, next we would like to try the chicken parmesan." She said to him plainly as she smoothed down her already perfect pixie-like hair cut and placed a pale hand over the handle of the knife provided with the dining set.

"Right away, Ms. Cullen." He quickly answered, knowing not to mess with Alice. I wondered how he knew the Cullen family so well.

"Girls?" Rosalie asked, then she paused for just a minute, waiting to make sure she had our attention. "You know we are going shopping after this right?" she asked curiously, but then didn't give them time to answer. "Well, despite Bella's pleads, we have decided to sign Bella up at the gift registry in some of the stores. You wouldn't mind helping out right?"

"No! Of course not. Anything for Bella, right?" Angela responded quickly, too quickly. Then she elbowed Jess in the ribs.

"We would lovvvve to help!" Jess mumbled sarcastically while letting the V in love go on longer than the rest of the sounds.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed and I knew she had to work extra hard to keep herself from making her tone hard at Jess's reaction. I kicked Alice's foot under the table to tell her to be careful. Then I kicked both hers and Rosalie's. They looked up at me in the exact same second with an almost identical mask of confusion lighting up their pale beautiful faces.

"I'm just playing, I knew about the registry." I whispered hardly loud enough for the two of them to hear. Then they got it, I could from the way their faces went from deep confusion to understanding.

"Alice." I whined slowly. "Come on, you know I don't want gifts." If Jess and Angela weren't here no one would have bothered with registry business, knowing that the two girls would have made one at a later date.

"Bella. It's your wedding day, forget about everything that you usually stand against. Besides, you will thank me for it later." Alice said slowly.

This was usually the time Jess would jump in and say something stupid about only living once. But, recently, she hadn't been her usual chatty-Kathy self. Did it have to do with the Cullen's? I guess I would have to talk to her later.

I was about to stop and just openly agree, but I saw Pierre come around the corner with five steaming of plates of sauce-and-cheese covered chicken.

So, I pointed at Alice and smirked. "O.k. Alice. Just you wait for your wedding. I will do something so horrible tha-" I started. But Pierre cut in just in time like I had planned.

"Sorry to interrupt you girls, but your next dish is here." He said with a small smile. I took my plate of hot poultry and stuffed a bite into my mouth. Hopefully by the time I was done with my food, everyone will have forgotten about the whole gift registry thing.

I tilted my thumb to the left so it was half up and half down.

"You like it?" I asked the girls. Alice and Rosalie shrugged and Jess nodded. Angela considered the question slowly and then smiled and gave me a thumbs up sign.

"Pierre." I called so that my voice rang out clear to the server. He rushed over and I started talking. "We would like to add this as well, bring out the next dish please." And it went on like this until we had a menu that looked like this:

Isabella and Edward Cullen's wedding meal,

Entrees,

Chicken parmesan

Lasagna

Baked ziti

Small, singles cheese pizza

Deserts

Cullen Apple Crisp

Isabella's ice cream sundae

Edward's easy apple pie

Swan's strudel

Appetizers:

Grandma's garlic bread

-OR-

Regular club's bread and butter basket

Once we were all satisfied that all of the groups favorite's meals were put onto the menu we headed out to face my personal death…shopping.

"Come on, Girls!" Rosalie shouted, loud and proud as she swayed her hips to whatever song was playing in her blonde head. I laughed at the sight of Rosalie making a fool out of herself. But, as usual, she looked great doing it. "Let's SHOP!" she called as she flashed her gold credit card.

I pulled open the drivers side door and pulled myself into a comfortable position on the leather seat. I opened my mouth to delver the dreaded question but Alice beat me to it.

"Where to?" she asked in her twinkling soprano. Rosalie turned around and shot her a look. And then tilted her head to the side.

"You're choice." She stated with a smirk plastered onto her face. She didn't want to be the one to deliver the verdict of the first shopping destination, though I was pretty sure both sisters knew exactly where we were going.

"Um…" Alice stammered while looking out the window. "I don't know, what do you think girls?" she asked. This confused me. Those two probably weren't in on the plan.

"I think we should go to Victoria's secret." Angela said slowly as if it were a line she was reading to try out for a role in a movie. Alice's lips twitched upward as Rosalie's eyes slanted into a glare. I am sure I looked like Rosalie at that moment, though not quite as breathtaking.

"Is this some kind of plan I, we, weren't let in on?" Rosalie growled as I nodded

"Well, yeah. We couldn't tell Bella because she would refuse to come and we couldn't tell you because you are no good at blocking things from Edward. Plus, Bella needs underwear." Alice said and she threw in a wink at the end.

I sighed and parked the car. Then I walked into the mall with the girls at my heels.

"That's the last of it." I called to Rosalie and Alice. We were finally done unloading the car. Every last bag was out of the trunk or pulled out of the once loaded backseat.

"You're sure?" Alice questioned as she poked her head out of the front door. She looked unsure as she studied my face and then the car.

"Yes, or you can check for yourself." I said, exasperated. Of course Alice sprinted down the steps, never trusting me.

"I could have sworn there was another bag in there somewhere." Alice muttered loudly to herself as she passed by me in a blur of short black hair and pale marble skin. _Never bet against Alice_. I thought as I walked closer.

"No, you are probably right." I told Alice as I hunched over and peered over her shoulder and into the car.

"Unbelievable." Alice murmured quietly.

"What?" I asked curiously. She ignored me and pulled up the most important bag of them all out of the trunk. "What?" I asked again as she pulled the top of the bag out and shoved it into my arms. "What, Alice, Wha-" I started.

She sighed and yanked the bag from my hands. "This." She said pulling a long, white, plastic garment bag from the shopping bag.

"This…?" I asked slowly. And she sighed again.

She didn't even bother explaining. She just unzipped the bag and revealed my wedding dress. "Bella, how did you forget this?" she interrogated. I groaned and pressed my hot forehead to the side of my car.

"Oh, Alice. I don't even know how." I complained looking deeply into her bright eyes. I slumped into the side of the car.

"You need sleep." Alice confirmed. I just nodded, blinked, and headed to the house. As I approached the house Edward came over and locked his strong arms around me. I let my mouth curl into a smile and aloud him to pick me up and bring me in. I yawned and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Change. Have your 'Bella Time' o.k.?" Edward said softly as he set me down in our room.

"Mmhmm, I will." I answered. And I walked slowly toward the bathroom. Rosalie had already unpacked my clothes leaving pair of light blue silk Victoria's secret pajama's in the bathroom with a matching bra and underwear set. Then I brushed my teeth firmly and thoroughly and used mouth wash. Then I opened the door and rushed out. I climbed into bed and let myself find a comfortable place as I took a deep breath. Edward came toward me and laid down beside me on the bed. He once again wrapped his strong, cool arms around me. I smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss. I knew I wanted more, but I could wait. And then I looked up at him again. One more day and I would be Isabella Marie Cullen. And that was my lst thought for the night.

**A/N: 7****th**** chapter! Want us to keep going? Well, we will because we love to write! But…we have only a few reviews and we NEED to know what you think. So please tell us! 8****th**** chapter up soon! It's going to be good!**


	10. Chapter 8 the wedding

Disclaimer: regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own

**Disclaimer:**** regardless of our hopes and dreams, the Twilight series cannot be called our own. It is Stephenie Meyer's fantastic creation.**

The wedding

BPOV

The one day I had left of being a Swan went by in a daze. I knew where I was and who I was with…but never what I was doing. I was counting the hours, minutes, and seconds until I would become a Cullen…officially.

The only memory that rings clear in my mind is when I was in bed getting ready to close my eyes on the last day of being a Swan. My eye-lids were feeling heavy and I was tired. Edward leaned in carefully and kissed my forehead. He hummed my lullaby softly and around 11:30 he leaned in.

"Bella, I must leave you now. Alice wants to keep this wedding, well, traditional. I will see you at the alter." He whispered and before I could lean in or say anything, he was gone.

"Alice." I growled. She was in here in an instant.

"Bella?" she asked. She sounded concerned.

"Why do you have to be so traditional?" I asked as she sat on the bed next to me. She looked like she was thinking hard about the answer.

"Because Edward is old, and this is only going to happen once. We want to make him happy, right?" She asked knowing full well that I would agree because I had told her many a time that I wanted what was best for Edward.

I nodded and turned the other way, shutting my eyes and steadying my breathing.

"Good night Bella. I will see you in the morning." She called as s he danced out the door. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. This would be a long night.

**The Next Morning…**

"Wake up, Wake up, wake up NOW Bella." Alice called as she rushed into my room and pushed back the curtains on the long wall of windows. Sunlight rushed in and I smiled. It was sunny! But I knew that the way Forks worked, clouds would cover the sun and stay there soon enough.

"I-it's my… wedding day!" I whispered as Alice smiled down at me and nodded. I grinned back and rested my head back on the pillow.

Alice caught my arm. "Yes, it is your wedding day. SO, we have to start getting you ready. Like, now." She demanded while picking me up. I was still dazed and just looked up at her and smiled.

"Bella! Let's get you ready!" Esme called from Alice's room. I walked over to meet them and I could hear the shower starting in the background. Rosalie emerged from the bathroom.

"All yours." She called. I rushed in and showered quickly. Then I went out to meet the girls in the other room. Alice rushed over to me and held out a simple light blue dress. "Just for hair and Make-up" Rosalie explained. I nodded.

They curled my hair and pinned half of them on the top of my head. "Pretty." I cooed as they smiled back at me.

"The plan is to go for a 'natural look'. You know, flushed cheeks, pretty glow, pink lips. That kind of thing." Alice explained as the three of them worked their magic until my face looked pretty and perfect.

"Dress time?" I asked slowly. Knowing that it would be coming soon enough. I was excited to wear my dress again but I wanted to keep the nervous butterflies out of my stomach for as long as possible.

"Yes, dear. I will help you while Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and Jess get ready." Esme said clearly. I nodded and followed her into Alice's bathroom.

"Here it is" she motioned to the same garment bag that Alice had pointed out to me the night before. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I agreed while taking of the thin blue dress. I had on my white, lace bra and underwear set. Esme lifted the white silk dress over my head and it fell down until it hit every point perfectly.

"Beautiful" Esme gasped while she smiled and fluffed my hair. I knew what this moment meant to her. I just knew. She then pulled a shoe box over to me and pulled the white heels out. Then she helped me slide my feet in and buckle them in.

"One more thing." Esme said as she sprinted back into Alice's room. She came back with a beautiful pine wood box with amazing carvings all around it.

"Edward was able to save this, it belonged to his mother and he wants you to wear it." She said slowly as she opened the box. She lifted an amazing veil out of the box and secured it to the top of my head with a diamond clip.

My breath caught in my throat and I managed a small thank you before the tears started flowing. My eyes glistened as the small water droplets slid down my cheeks. Esme offered me a box of tissues and a kind smile. I carefully took the box and whipped my eyes lightly. I grinned up at Esme and gave her a hug.

"I think I am ready." I said to her. She nodded and took a deep breath. I smiled up at her and she grabbed my hand. Just then Renee came in the room.

"Mom!" I called. As I ran over and into her open arms.

"Bella." She sighed as she pulled away from me and studied my outfit and hair. "gorgeous." She smiled. I grinned back.

"Thanks Mom. But, go take your seat. I have to go find Alice." I told her as she turned with one last wave.

"Charlie." I called out as he came around the corner. I smiled as he offered me his arm. I gratefully took it and rounded the corner with him. All of my bridesmaids fell in line behind me and we started the descent down the isle.

The bridesmaids were up ahead filing into their specified spaces and I smiled up at them. Charlie bent in to kiss my cheek before passing me off to Edward. Edward reached a sturdy hand to me and I gratefully let him wrap it around my waist.

During the ceremony I kept looking up at Edward. He smiled slowly each time and his eyes would fill with love. Looking at Renee was totally different. She had tears running down her cheeks and she kept dabbing her puffy red eyes with a tissue.

After the ceremony we headed to a function hall for the after-party. "Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked playfully once we were in the limo.

"Ready as I will ever be." I sighed as I leaned my head on his marble arm. He stroked my hair and sighed.

"Jacob…" he started but he trailed off. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. I shook my head.

"Jacob?" I asked slowly. I had completely forgotten about him. How? "Was he..." I started.

"At the ceremony? Yes." He finished. I sighed and nodded. I knew this day seamed too good to be true. It was. Why did all of this drama have to catch up with me so quickly?

And then we were there. Edward was stooping down to pick me up and I obliged. He set me down outside and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked. More to myself than to him. he knew that but he nodded anyway.

"As ready as I will ever be." He joked. I smiled playfully and swatted his arm lightly, knowing it would hurt me more than him.

So together we walked into the reception.

**A/N: Cliffy. I know. But the next chappy will have the reception. O.K. I am SO sorry for the delay. But, as usual, review**

**Loveeee K**


End file.
